1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in a disc brake for vehicles such as bicycles, motorcycles and the like, to a caliper supporting device in which a caliper is connected to a bracket through a first slide pin and a second slide pin so that the caliper arranged so as to sit astride of a part of the brake disc may be moved in a direction of a rotating axis of the brake disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional caliper supporting devices of the type as described above, a supporting hole for a second slide pin is formed sufficiently large in diameter in anticipation of variation in distance between axes of the aforementioned two slide pins and distance between axes of supporting holes into which the slide pins are fitted. With this arrangement, however, the second slide pin vibrates within the large-diameter supporting hole to beat side walls thereof and as a result, there occurs an inconvenience to generate the beating sounds. In order to avoid sounds, therefore, there is fitted a resilient cylindrical grommet in the entire peripheral edge of the large-diameter supporting hole. In this case, however, one side portion of the grommet is sometimes squeezed to damage between the second slide pin and the supporting hole thereof by the action of a great braking torque transmitted to the caliper from the brake disc when sudden braking takes place, thus posing a problem of the durability of the grommet.